Snowed In Christmas Eve
by swimchick128
Summary: Derek and Casey snowed in on Christmas Eve by themselves. Will a power outage cause them to reveal their true feelings for each other? Pure Dasey Fluff.


**Summary: When Derek and Casey are home alone snowed in on Christmas Eve, will their true feeling about eachother come out when the power goes off? **

**Disclaimer: This morning under the tree their was a envelope with my name on it. I thought it was the rights to LWD but sadly it wasn't. I also don't own the movie _The Ultimate Christmas Present._**

**A/N:Pure Daey Fluff. Derek and Casey are going to be really OOC in the story, but they are older (17 and in their junior year) and they have learned to get along and Derek is not so much a jerk and Casey not really so uptight and everything. Read and Review and Enjoy your holidays. :) And I will be updating Sleepovers, Spying, and a Whole Lot of Dasey within the next couple days. :)**_**

* * *

**_It was a typical morning in the Venturi-McDonald household. Typical meaning it was crazy and chaotic. However this morning was even worse because it was Christmas Eve. And even though there were no relatives coming for Christmas Eve or Christmas day the family were frantic. Nora and George needed to go to the supermarket because they had forgotten fennel seeds, gravy, and butter. Edwin and Lizzie had somehow been dragged into the church's Christmas pageant so they had to go to the church early to practice for the PM mass.

"Marti get ready to come to the store. You will be last minute shopping with us. Edwin and Lizzie get your stuff for the Christmas pageant ready. Nora and I will drop you two at the church on the way to Safeway," George says as he franticly searches for his keys.

"Dad, they're by the salad bowl."

"Thanks Ed."

"Okay Derek and Casey, you guys have the house to yourselves and there are just a couple things I ask you. No inviting anyone, and could you please make the fudge peppermint brownies? The nix is on the counter and the other stuff is in the fridge or cabinet," asks Nora as she is getting her coat on. "We will be back no later than 4PM, give or take based on traffic and could you guys be ready for the pageant? Thanks and bye and don't wreck the house. Love you"

* * *

Soon everyone leaves and all who is left in the house is Derek and Casey and surprisingly they're not fighting. They are together calmly making the brownies and having a god time. 

"Derek, I can't believe we have been getting along for the past two hours without fighting. Must be the Christmas spirit"

"No Case, it's the Derekus spirit."

"Yeah whatever you say, so while we're waiting for the brownies to cook do you want to watch a Christmas movie, listen to Christmas music, or what?"

"No Case, I have an even better idea. You probably haven't noticed but while we have been baking it has been snowing so why don't we make snow people and have fun?"

"Great idea, Derek, let me just put on my winter clothes and we'll go outside just bring your cell phone in case Mom or George calls"

* * *

A couple hours pass and Casey and Derek are too busy having fun to notice that its pass 4PM, the time Nora, George and Marti are supposed to come back. They are still outside and are in the middle of a heated snowball fight and having the time of their life. In the meanwhile the snow has been falling more rapidly, but they really don't notice. Then Derek's phone rings and he picks it up to find its Nora. 

"Hey Nora, what's up?"

"Oh, I see. Do Ed and Lizzard know?"

"Well have a good Christmas Eve and see you tomorrow."

"What was that about?" Casey asks as she comes over to Derek.

"Well, I guess we were to busy having fun to notice that not only has the snow been falling more heavily but it is also 4:30 right now and its has been snowing so hard the roads have been blocked and they can't come home. Nora, Dad, and Marti are staying at the hotel near the store and everyone that is in the pageant at church will be staying there. So I guess that it's just you and I celebrating Christmas Eve together."

"Okay, what do you want to do know, its getting a bit cold."

"We could eat the brownies we made and watch Christmas movies together."

"Good Plan, let's go."

* * *

A little while later they are eating brownies and watching the movie _The Ultimate Christmas Present_. Somehow they had managed to be cuddled up with each other, though it wasn't very surprising as they both really liked the other.

* * *

**Casey's POV**

This is a pretty cool movie and I'm cuddling with Derek and he seems to be cuddling back? The ultimate Christmas present for me would be if I was Derek's girlfriend. It would be amazing if that could happen.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I guess this is an okay movie, but what makes even better is that Casey is in my arms and were cuddling each other. That whole weather machine is nice and all but for me the ultimate Christmas present would be being Casey's boyfriend.

* * *

**General POV**

The movie finished and the next Christmas movie came on. It was one of the Santa Clause movies. They enjoyed the movie still cuddling with each other, talking, and having fun while watching the kid movie. To many people it might surprise them that Casey and Derek are acting like boyfriend-girlfriend but the truth was that they had just matured and become really close friends after a huge project sophomore year.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the last couple months of sophomore year in high school and for history they had a major project that was counted as ½ of their final for the class. Luck have it, their teacher paired Casey and Derek as partners for the assignment. At this time they were still mortal enemies and working on the project resulted in fight after fight after fight, not too mention chaos. Just when they thought that they were going to fail the project because it wasn't done, something clicked and they were able to get along and get an A on the project. After that they had just remained friends and over the summer they become best friends. Of course they still liked to annoy each other but now it was more friendly and teasing banter than a full out war._

_End Flashback

* * *

_Just after the movie ended the lights flickered a couple times then came back on. Five minutes later the room went black and instinctively Casey and Derek tightened their hold on each other.

"Derek I'm scared, I'm really scared of the dark when it's during a power outage," Casey whimpered into Derek's chest

"Don't worry baby, I mean Casey. I'll keep you safe," comforts Derek as he holds Casey tighter.

"So I guess you're like my knight in shining armor, protecting me from the dark evil monsters," giggles Casey, but she is secretly enjoying this so much. It's almost as if they were really dating.

"Guess I do, but to really protect you from the dark evil monster things I have to do one more thing," states Derek as he leans in a little.

"And what would that be…?"

* * *

**Casey's POV**

Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Is he going to kiss me? He wouldn't, he can't possibly like me the way I like him. Can he? Well we were cuddling with each other but…Oh I'm so confused.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

OMG I can't believe I'm going to kiss Casey, the most amazing person I know. What if she doesn't like me? What if she pushes me away? What if she kisses me back? Will we be together then? Oh I'm so confused. Well here goes nothing; I hope the Christmas spirit is on my side right now.

* * *

**General POV**

Derek leans and kisses Casey on the lips. The both feel a rush of electricity through their body. Derek slides his tongue across Casey's mouth, begging for entrance and she gladly give it to him. The kiss is passionate, yet sweet, tender, yet fiery and feisty, and in short it was just perfect. A couple seconds later they both come up for air, panting.

"Derek, OMG that was amazing, you're amazing you don't know how long I have wanted to do that," Casey whispers breathily.

"Casey, I love you"

"I love you too, Derek."

* * *

Finally after a major make out scene they are sitting on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, perfectly content and huge smile plastered on their face. They don't notice the power is still off and it doesn't matter to them. Sometime later the lights come back on and Casey remembers her present for Derek 

"Oh! Derek I have your present for you. I was going to give to you on Christmas Day and tell you how I felt but I guess I can give it to you now."

"Same Case, hold I'll be right back."

* * *

They go upstairs and get the presents and come back downstairs. Casey gives Derek two concert tickets to a Green Day, All American Rejects, Simple Plan, and Fall Out Boy Concert for New Years Eve. 

"Thanks Case so much!! I love these bands and this is the perfect gift. Um, would you like to come with me to the concert, asks Derek as he kisses Casey lightly on the lips. "And here's your present. The charms and the bracelet symbolize, well us. There's an iPod because we both like music, a star because you're my star, ballet slippers because you're a dancer, a hockey stick and puck because I play hockey, a microphone and guitar because of the fun we had in D-rock, a book because your such a keener and lastly a heart with our initials because you're the love of my life. Hope you love it."

"Derek this is the most amazing gift ever. I love it more than anything, except you and my family, of course. And you mean so much to me, thank you so much for everything and of course I'll go with you to the concert, if that's what you want," gushes Casey as she throws her arms around Derek in a bone crushing hug.

"Of, course that's what I want, you mean the world, and sky, and stars to me and I love you and Merry Christmas Casey."

"Aw how sweat, you're such a softie and you are so whipped right now and I love you too and of course Merry Christmas."

"I'm not a softie and I'm not whipped…Okay maybe I am a bit, but you mention the softieness to anyone, I'll deny it."

The Christmas lights were glistening on the tree, the fire was burning, the snow was falling romantically, and when they kissed it was perfect and it truly was the ultimate Christmas present.

* * *

**So hope you liked it. I know Derek and Casey are very OOC but this story would work any other way. So please review:)**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! 3**


End file.
